Frostbite Caves - Day 23
For the Chinese version of the level, see Frostbite Caves - Day 23 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Frostbite Caves - Day 23 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Frozen plants: Three Endangered plants: Five |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = A money bag |NR = same |Objective 1 = Survive and protect the endangered plants |before = Frostbite Caves - Day 22 |after = Frostbite Caves - Day 24}} Difficulty The coordinated Snowstorm attacks will not threaten the Chard Guards, but they will make them lose their leaves throughout the level. Weasel Hoarders are dangerous in this level, as their Ice Weasels can deplete the Chard Guard's leaves and eventually the entire plant quickly if the player does not have a good setup. Waves 5 |zombie2 = 4 4 |zombie3 = 5 |note3 = 400%/7 Plant Food; Snowstorm! |ambush3 = |zombie4 = 4 5 1 |note4 = First flag |zombie5 = 1 5 4 2 |note5 = 100% Plant Food |zombie6 = 4 5 2 |zombie7 = 2 3 1 5 |zombie8 = 4 4 5 1 2 |note8 = Second flag; 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie9 = 1 4 2 3 |note9 = 100% Plant Food |zombie10 = 2 1 4 |note10 = Snowstorm! |ambush10 = |zombie11 = 5 4 2 |zombie12 = 4 5 1 2 3 |note12 = Final flag; Snowstorm! |ambush12 = }} Strategies *'Required plants:' **Sunflower **Twin Sunflower **Chard Guard **Wall-nut **Pepper-pult **Hot Potato **Snapdragon *In this strategy the Wall-nuts and Chard Guards will be your main lines of defense. The Pepper-pults and Snapdragons will be the offensive plants. When the game first starts, plant a column of Sunflowers behind the Chard Guards. Use the Hot Potato to melt the Twin Sunflowers, and sell them. When the first zombie comes, plant a Pepper-pult in front of the Chard Guard in whichever lane the zombie comes from. You will now be adding Pepper-pults directly in front of the Chard Guards for one column. Next, place your Snapdragons in front of the Pepper-pults for a second column. In the first row you can choose to plant all offensive plants or have one Wall-nut right before the ice floes should anything cross. When you have enough sun dig up your Sunflowers and replace them with Twin Sunflowers. Soon a column of Sunflowers should be replaced by Twin Sunflowers. You can now keep adding Pepper-pults and Snapdragons until there are about four offensive plants in each row. Afterwards, place your Chard Guards or Wall-nuts in front of every row. Try to alternate between Snapdragons and Pepper-pults, at least so that the Snapdragons will not be frozen. It is best to plant Snapdragons directly behind defensive plants as they can melt any ice on the plants. Gallery Screenshot 2016-09-17-14-19-43.png|By SOFC23.PNG|By Screenshot_2017-12-09-09-04-19-613_com.ea.game.pvz2_row.png|By Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 Survive and protect Plants - Frostbite Caves Day 23 (Ep.190)|By Frostbite Caves Day 23 How would you rate Frostbite Caves - Day 23's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with three flags Category:Levels with pre-placed plants